


The Warning

by victano



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victano/pseuds/victano
Summary: After Leia finished her daily Jedi Training, she meets a familiar face. (Set after Empire Strikes Back and before Leia's training scene in The Rise of Skywalker).
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little idea I had for a one shot. Hope you guys like it :)

The lightsabers clashed as Leia defended herself from Luke's attack, she smirked at her brother.

"Getting ahead of yourself aren't you laser-brain. You'll have to do better than that." She said as she took a leap back, and spun her lightsaber.

"Leia what did I tell about training. It doesn't really matter who wins, only that you improve your lightsaber skills" Luke warned her.

"Oh to me it matters." Leia said smirking.

She jumped and the lightsabers clashed again, making Luke duck a little. This time she was able to disarm her brother and take his blade.

"Aren't you a little short for a Jedi Knight?" She said smirking and pointing both of the blades to her Jedi master.

"Amazing Leia! More aggressive than expected, but very impressive at this pace you are going to be able to finish your training sooner than expected." He said happily as his sister turned both sabers off.

"Finally!" She said letting out a sigh. "After putting this off for so much time it's hard to believe that I'm almost becoming a Jedi." Luke smiled at her again, and gave his sister a hug.

In the first months after the battle of Yavin Mon Mothma barely left Leia out of her sight, there was just so much work to be done in the New Republic. But now, with only a couple of months, Leia had been able to become very skilled in the Force and in lightsaber combat. And especially now with the big news... It's a good thing that she was able to do this with such ease.

"It's going to be so much easier to find Jedi artifacts with your help."

"This is going to be a great thing Luke. The galaxy needs the Jedi." Leia told him, he gave her a confused look.

She didn't want to tell him that she might not be available to help him, but she would do anything for her brother. It was so weird to call him that, it's been months since she found that out in Endor, part of her always knew that they were connected in some way. But being one of her best friends being her brother, and finding out that the man she despised for so long was her father, still takes some time getting used to.

"But anyways I think this was it for the training today, you're really learning this stuff faster than I have."

"What can I do? I'm a fast learner." She said mockingly. "But I also have a great teacher." She said as they started walking towards their lodging.

They were on Ajan Kloss, a moon that was a possible Rebel Alliance base, Luke chose that planet to train mainly because it reminded him of where he was trained, and Leia didn't put much of a fight, she really needed some time away from stuff related to the New Republic.

"I was really worried at first you know, being the last Jedi, and having to represent and carry on a whole order is not easy. And you know how complicated my training was, I was worried about not being a good teacher for you." He looked at Leia, and she could sense the sadness in him.

She knew how it felt to be alone, after the destruction of Alderaan, even though she did not allow that to show, she was devastated, she just lost the planet she was raised on, the place she called home, and her family but now she got Luke, Han, and ... well she's not even a hundred percent sure yet, and she wasn't going to let them go.

"You are the best teacher I could've asked for Luke, you don't give yourself enough credit."

"You're too kind Leia." He said bumping his shoulders into hers and giving her a faint smile.

"Have you heard any news from Han?" He asked her.

"Nothing new, he's probably still struggling to bring the help of his "friends" to the New Republic."

The New Republic was short on ships, when they were the Rebellion everything they needed, ships, supplies, came from their own allies, but now everything they did needed to be done with loads of bureaucracy, and using the ships from the dictatorial regime that came before, didn't scream new. So they were going to have to repurpose the empire's shipyard. So they needed smugglers to actually transport their supplies, the thing it hard for them to trust smugglers, and even harder for the smugglers to trust them.

"Yeah. It's going to take a while for him and his "friends" to come to an agreement, you especially should know how hard it is to deal with them" He said mockingly looking at Leia.

"You!"

"What? I think you said something about being scruffy looking?" Leia gave him a light slap and both of them started laughing.

Just like that they arrived at their lodging, it was nothing to fancy Far from what Han would call "suitable for a princess", but it was enough for what they had to do, and they barely had the time to spend there thanks to the Jedi training.

"I guess we should call it a night. I'm done with getting ass kicked for the day."

"Good thing that there's always tomorrow." Leia told her brother with a half smile.

After giving each other goodnight they went into their rooms. They were more like little apartments, with a little kitchen area, living room area, refresher, and of course the bedroom itself. She took a turn heading to her bed when...

"Hello there, it's a great pleasure to see you again Princess." Obi-wan said bowing slightly.

Leia was in shock, she couldn't believe what she was seeing Obi-wan Kenobi or Ben as her brother called him, who died in the First Death Star, right in front of her. Luke had told her that he had seen him, his for master Yoda, and their father, and she had heard their voices helping her in her training before, but this happening in front of her is another story. But it seem that since those Jedi she met at Lothal the force keeps finding ways to surprise her.

"Obi-wan Kenobi? How are you here?" Leia said trying to keep her posture.

"I'm a manifestation of the force, but that is of no importance right now. This is a meeting I have been waiting for too long to have." He told the princess, with a tone filled with what she though was surprise but also grief.

"I agree, it's far too long master Kenobi, we should've met years ago." Leia said remembering the recording she sent to the general a couple of years back. "May I ask what is the purpose of this meeting."

"I have a warning of great importance to give you Leia." Obi-wan said grimly.  
"It is about your unborn child."

Leia flinched. How did Obi-wan know about that? She hasn't told anyone, not even Han yet, and on top of she wasn't even sure herself that she was pregnant.

"You can see the future then?"

"I exist where there is no future or past."

"I'm afraid I don't need more riddles, General Kenobi, I need answers." Leia said trying not to sound impolite to her brother's former master, but she couldn't help but want to find out what sort of warning about her child he had.

"You're really just like her." The force-ghost said chuckling, breaking his grim expression.

"Her who?"

"A great friend of your father and mine as well." He said looking to be remembering a time that was long in the past. "A queen. Who like you became a senator."

"Someone who I might have met in the Imperial Senate?" She said finding it hard to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"I'm afraid not my lady, she met her demise shortly before the empire was born." He said going back to his previous grim expression.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Leia said trying to comfort him, but she couldn't help but feel that there was more to this queen than Obi-wan was letting her know.

"No, I'm sorry for getting distracted my lady."

"No problem General Kenobi."

"I'm here to warn that in the end of your Jedi path I- we see the death of your child."

Leia flinched again, how was she supposed to take this news. But there was no time for that now, she put on her serious face again.

"And there's no way to change his fate and keep going with my training."

"There might be a way, the future is always in motion, this is difficult to see even for me."

"But why did you warn me about this, are you even allowed to do that?"

"No, we are not supposed to try and influence the flow of the force, but after much thought we thought we owed it to you."

"Why?"

"We are to blame for the suffering the Skywalkers and even the rest of the galaxy went through. Your family does not deserve more tragedy."

"How can I thank you?."

"By being there for this child, and giving them what I never truly gave to your father. But anyway it's us who should be thanking you, princess, you were able to bring peace to the galaxy."

Father, it was hard to believe that someone as cruel as Vader was that to her, but Luke told her about his action in the Second Death Star, she felt relieved that he was able to be redeemed in the end, even after all he put her through. She knew that there was more to Anakin's and her mother's story, a story that she might never know. But only now she noticed that Obi-wan had been implying that it was not his idea alone to come here.

"I will do anything in my power to protect them. Just one more thing." Leia looked at the Jedi before bidding him farewell. "Us?"

"Yes, me, master Yoda, and your father came to that conclusion. "

"Tell them all that they have my gratitude."

"I'm sorry again for keeping you up for so long, especially now that you have some thinking to do, but could you not tell Luke about our meeting?."

As her eyes met with Kenobi's she understood the reason. Luke needs to keep following his path on his own, and knowing that Obi-wan could still show up to him is not going to allow him to move on.

"Of course master, may the force be with you." Leia said giving him a little bow.

"May the force be with you too my lady." Obi-wan's force-ghost said as he vanished.

At the moment Leia was left alone put out her serious face, and started to feel her tears pouring down her face. She couldn't believe that she would have to choose between becoming a Jedi and her child. No, she couldn't believe that she would let go of her Jedi training, because she had already chosen that she would do anything in her power to protect her kid, even if that costs her her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know if that was any good, or if someone acted out of character, so sorry for that. But this was basically me trying to explain the reason Leia gave her son the name Ben even if they never really met, just an idea that I thought seemed fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
